Sleep
by windwhisprer
Summary: [TOS] [DarcLilia] It was one of those night when neither one of them could sleep.


**A/N:** Rawr! Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Arc the Lad fic! xD I was playing it all day today, and ideas kept popping into my head for fic. This is just one of them. I can't help myself I love Darc/Lilia. They're just cute together. Oh, and of course I had to put Bebedora into this fic, because I love Bebedora. She's my favorite character. I know, sad. Oh, and I have not finished the game, (I'm right before the Cave of Truth) So I have no idea what's going on later in the storyline. So uh... Pick some place for this story to take place, I don't care.

**Sleep**

"Is something troubling my master?"

Darc jumped slightly at the voice, turning his gaze from the ocean to see Bebedora making her way towards him. She stopped, and cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for his reply. Darc let a sigh escape as he turned to look back out at the vast ocean before him. It was night, and the entire world seemed to be sucked right into the darkness.

"No," he lied, knowing full well that it was pointless. Bebedora could read into his very soul after all. Which, at some times, he found very annoying.

"Ah, the wonderious yellow. Lies, lies, all lies," She chimmed happily away as she moved towards him. She took a seat, setting the ragged rabbit doll beside her. "Pink, megenta, a disgusting colour." She continued to prattle away, as she turned to look at him. "It's filled with the purple, deep purple of denial. Such a sweet combination."

Darc forced a frown and turned to look at her. "What on Ragnoth are you talking about?" He snapped.

The Puppetmater giggled and turned back to look out over the ocean. "Spiking of red anger. Darc's soul is so complex. Many colors swirl and play. It's interesting to study."

Finding himself lost in her words, he turned back in silence to the beautiful horizion.

"Ah, the pale blue of doubt," Bebedora chimmed. "Something indeed is troubling you."

Darc let his eyes close, feeling them sting with lack of sleep. How long had it been since he slept? He couldn't remember. Time seemed to blur all together. He was exhausted. "The Dilzweld army is strong. The humans are gathering. I have to wonder if we are truely strong enough, I mean, if all the Deimos clame together, would we stand a chance?" He knew Volk would say they would, but he had to think otherwise.

Bebedora giggled. "That is not what truely troubles you, my Master."

He shot her a confused look.

"There is something within your soul, someone you have unfinished buisness with. Someone who you wish to fix," she then frowned. "Or fix you." She then shook her head. "Darc has a much complex soul. It hurts to look at."

He shot her a side smile. "Then maybe you should stop looking at it."

At the sound of footsteps, they both turned, finding Lilia standing not too far away. Bebedora turned to look back at him. "My Master wishes me to leave, and so I shall." The Puppet Master stood, and walked right past Lilia, who shot her an odd look, before turning to face Darc.

"Hey," she said softly. "Can't sleep?"

"I haven't slept for days," he mumbled sarcasticly, before turning sharp eyes over to her. 'Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep either," she told him. "I've been too worried." She stepped up next to him, and turned to look out over the ocean. "It's beautiful," she said.

"I guess."

She smiled, and took a seat next to him. They were then silent, watching as slowly the darkness was being chased away by the sun just beyound the horizon.

Darc frowned, and turned his head away. "L-Lilia?" he said quietly.

She turned to him with a "hm?"

"I um, it's not that, but, uh," he frowned deeper, still not facing her. "Maybe... could you play your Ortena for me?"

At this, Lilia cracked a sly smile. "Why Darc, Deimos king, was it not long ago that you said Deimos didn't like, nor need music?"

Darc snarled. "I know what I said." He snapped.

She smiled, before nodding. "Yes," she said. "I'll play."

He cracked a small smile, but it fadded as soon as it came. "Okay," he said, before turning to look at her. "But if you tell anyone about this I'll... I'll kill you!"

Lilia smiled knowingly, and produced her Ortena. Carefully, the center lit up, and she began pulling at invisible strings, causing a sweet, peaceful sound to emitt. He watched her platy, her eyes closed, her fingers expertly knowing which ways to pull what sound. It was a beautiful melody.

Darc leaned back against a rock, and watched as she played. He closed his eyes, and continued to listen without a care in the world. He listened as it washed away all of his pains, all of his worries. Every mucle in his body relaxed, something that hadn't happened in a long time. This woman made him too damned relaxed!

Finally, the music stopped, and he opened his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled.

She gave him a tired smile. "Anytime." She scuffled over, and leaned against the rock next to him. The pair turned and watched as the sun peaked over the ocean, and began it's slow rise into the sky. Darc let his eyes close, and felt as though he was completely at peace. Lilia yawned, and found her mucles relaxing. She smiled and watched the glorious sunrise.

Hours later, Delma frowned. "Where the hell are they?" she hissed, as she scowered the area for any signs of Darc and Lilia.

Volk paused, smelling. "I think I found them," he said, and began to follow the scent. The two followed it, until they came up to the shore of the island. "We'll I'll be...?" Volk mumbled in disblief.

Delma sneered.

Seated against the rock, were Darc and Lilia. Their heads gently rested against each other, fast asleep.


End file.
